Just the Four of Us
'Just the Four of Us '''is the ''second episode of the fourth season in the Troublemakers reboot. The episode was released on April 18th, 2014. Synopsis Allison, and Nate, Spencer and Candace... Plot The episode opens with Allison sitting with the Troublemakers, sans Spencer, and staring at Nate from across the cafeteria. Nate smiles at her and Allison silently questions why he's being so open about his feelings towards her in front of everyone. Delilah pipes up, along with the rest of the group, and asks why Allison hasn't asked him out yet. Glancing over at Spencer and Candace who sit together at a different table, Allison admits it's because she also has feelings for Spencer. Watching the two of them play with their food together and joke around, Allison is denial about the two of them being more than just friends until Paige tells her that he's not as hung up on her as she is on him. Upset by how close Spencer and Candace seem as they high five loudly, Allison decides to finally go on a date with Nate. Walking up to Nate's table, Allison asks him out and he accepts. Spencer, who happened to overhear this exchange, becomes sad and distracted from his game with Candace. When she asks him about his sudden silence, Spencer covers up the true reason by asking her out on another date. Meanwhile, Kimi is eating with her friends when Brinna starts making fun of her. Owen and Paige stick up for her until Brinna promises that she would stop bothering her as long as she admits to her friends that she is better than her. Kimi refuses to do this and Brinna soon leaves them be. Paige suggests digging deeper on the supposedly perfect Brinna so she can get revenge but she is scolded by Owen who disapproves of this plan. Pretending that she agrees with him and that she has changed, Paige waits until Owen leaves the cafeteria to continue telling Kimi to get revenge. Allison and Nate arrive to the movie theater for their first date. Noting the mostly empty theater, the two of them sit down and realize that the only other couple there is Spencer and Candace. Feeling uncomfortable with how close they are sitting, Allison quickly becomes impressed by how mature and civil Nate and Spencer are acting towards each other. Spencer, recognizing this, continues to act nice towards Nate and compliment him. Candace suddenly stands up, upset, and excuses herself to the bathroom. Allison follows when she realizes that Candace wants her to come with so they can talk. Entering the restroom, Candace asks Allison for advice on how to get closer to Spencer. Allison reluctantly helps her, telling her to dig deeper with Spencer and find out the more complicated, complex side of him that she knows exists. Candace, now fully confident that she and Spencer will become an official couple, thanks Allison. Kimi follows Brinna and her friends around the mall in order to get more information she can use against her. Hiding in the clothing store Brinna enters, Kimi resists looking at Brinna's phone when she leaves it behind so she can try on clothes. When Brinna comes back, she begins scrolling through her pictures. Kimi, looking over her shoulder, looks shocked at what she sees. Candace, back in the bathroom, begins to ask Allison why Spencer always asks her to come with him to the bookstore and read. Allison is shocked to learn this as she begins to think that Spencer still has feelings for her. The episode ends with Kimi looking at the pictures Brinna is scrolling through and noticing that all of them are of the new Troublemaker, Logan. Bonus Scene Nate and Spencer are sitting alone together in the theater as Allison and Candace talk in the bathroom. Nate offers his candy to Spencer who rejects all of them. Commenting on Spencer coming with Candace, Nate makes an offhand comment that Candace is a better match for Spencer than Allison is. Spencer, irritated by this, accuses Nate of only helping the Troublemakers take down Mr. Hart so he could impress Allison. Nate denies this, saying that he didn't want his school ruled by Mr. Hart. Spencer warns Nate against hurting Allison just before the girls come back. Characters *Spencer Cooper *Allison Applebee *Nate Crawford *Candace *Kimi Chen *Brinna *Logan *Travis *Paige Lenx *Delilah Horner *Owen Harris *Erik Ericson Category:Episodes Category:Year 6 Category:Troublemakers Category:Season 4: Troublemakers